Más verde que cualquier campo
by Spades And Swords
Summary: En compañia de Clint y su familia, Bruce por fin encuentra la paz que siempre buscó. Pero un eco malicioso en su mente puede despertar al monstruo que tanto trata por silenciar.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores._**

 ** _!Muchas gracias a todos por leer!_**

* * *

El hacha rebanaba los troncos como si fueran mantequilla. Bruce encontraba tan entretenido su trabajo que hacía mucho había perdido la noción del tiempo. A su alrededor, el pasto recién cortado brillaba fresco y verde. El olor le escocía la nariz, pero al mismo tiempo lo reconfortaba.

Era un día agradablemente cálido con el cielo despejado. Lo único que hacía falta era el cantar de los pájaros para crear una escena cursi y digna de un cuento de hadas, como Hansel y Gretel en la casa de dulces y galletas.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Clint viviera en ese tipo de ambiente cuando no estaba en misiones. Imaginar al estoico arquero viviendo en paz en medio del bosque le resultaba cómico y hasta ridículo.

 _…son tus ojos…_

-¿Quién?- El crujir de una vara lo desconcentró de su tarea. Buscó a sus alrededores, pero no había nadie. –Clint, ¿eres tú?-

Solo el viento le respondió. Echó otro vistazo y se enjugó el sudor con su brazo.

Trabajar tanto tiempo bajo el sol ya le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas. Bruce decidió no darle más importancia y siguió cortando, pero en el fondo de su mente, el eco de las palabras seguía resonando.

Siempre y cuando no despertaran a Hulk, todo estaría bien. Deseó que Natasha estuviera a su lado.

El recuerdo de la asesina hizo que se le sumiera el corazón.

-¡Bruce, el desayuno está listo!- avisó Linda, la esposa de Clint ,desde el porche. Llevaba puesto un delantal y tenía las manos espolvoreadas con harina. Cargaba al Nathaniel con un solo brazo. A su lado estaban su hijo e hija mayores, ambos sonriendo divertidos. –Ven antes de que se… Oh, cielos.-

La mujer se cubrió la boca y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-¡Genial, seguro que con tanta madera, papá y yo por fin podremos construir una casa en el árbol!-exclamó el niño, con los ojos brillando de entusiasmo.

-¡Más bien una mansión!-añadió su hermana mientras reía junto a su madre. –El tío Bruce es genial. Muchas gracias.-

-¿Pero de que están hablando?- murmuró Bruce mirando sobre su hombro. El hacha resbaló de sus manos al ver la pila de troncos a su espalda. Era tan enorme que hasta parecía una choza; si hubiera seguido así, quizá hubiera terminado por deforestar medio bosque.

Las orejas se le pusieron coloradas y la sonrisa en sus labios se volvió una mueca de desconcierto.

-Maldita sea.- Se rascó la nuca y agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpa. –Lo lamento, no me había fijado.-

Bueno, eso sí que era una situación incómoda.

-Cariño, ¿está todo bien?- Clint apareció tras su familia devorando un plato repleto de panques y tocino. –De repente tu y los niños no regresaron a la… ¡Pero qué carajos! Bruce, cuando dijiste que cortarías leña, creía que hablabas de la suficiente para el día, no para todo el año. Hasta podré heredársela a mis nietos ¡Ojala no haya ningún ambientalista cerca, que de seguro nos ponen una demanda!-

Y ahora era una situación peor. Gracias Clint.

-En fin, es mejor que sobre a que falte. Más tarde veremos donde podemos acomodarla, y quizá también debamos de plantar unos cuantos árboles, mínimo doscientos. Por ahora olvídate de eso y ven a la cocina. Si no te apuras, terminaré por comerme tu desayuno.- dijo Clint despreocupado, regresando a la casa juntos con sus hijos que no dejaban de insistir sobre la mansión en el árbol

Linda le sonrió una última vez antes de ir tras su familia. Bruce la observó hasta que se perdió de vista. Sintió honesta felicidad por Clint. Era reconfortante ver que había encontrado la felicidad y la paz aún con su trabajo como héroe y asesino.

Para Bruce eso era esperanzador, pues le hacía creer quizá un día él también…

… _tus ojos…_

Las palabras se sintieron como una cuchillada en su cabeza. Bruce cayó de rodillas y su respiración se volvió ajetreada.

Su mundo se vio reducido al césped húmedo. Era igual de verde que la bestia que empezaba a despertar dentro de él.

-No...- Se mordió la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar. Las palpitantes venas en sus sienes resaltaban como gruesas raíces que habían rasgado la tierra. Hulk estaba abriendo los ojos. –Natasha.-

Pero Bruce sabía que nadie lo salvaría. Tenía que arréglaselas él solo.

Tras un esfuerzo que lo dejo agotado, logró mantener la calma y evitar la transformación. Tenía el rostro pálido y la boca seca, pero seguía siendo Bruce Banner. Se puso de pie, se sacudió el pantalón y caminó tambaleante hacia la casa donde la familia lo esperaba.

Una familia que no era la suya, aunque así lo deseara.

Lo mejor era no torturarse con cosas que nunca podía tener.

 _…tus ojos…_

* * *

Los hijos de Clint lo adoraban. Ya hasta habían empezado a llamarlo tío Bruce. El pequeño Nathaniel no estaba menos apegado, y el bebé sonreía a Bruce sin miedo alguno.

Linda dejaba que los niños se le acercaran sin ningún tipo de advertencia o miedo. Confiaba en Bruce.

Clint, a pesar de ser mucho más serio y cortante que Tony, le ofreció una amistad no menos honesta y solidaria. ¡Le había ofrecido como refugio el mismo hogar donde vivía su familia cuando Bruce acudió a ellos tras haber estado vagando sin rumbo por meses!

Su principal razón para ir a ellos fue la esperanza de que Natasha iría a visitarlos tarde o temprano.

Ya habían pasado dos meses sin que nada ocurriera. Clint afirmaba no saber el paradero exacto de Natasha, y Bruce sabía que la asesina no se dejaría ver hasta que ella lo decidiera por voluntad propia.

-Tío Bruce, si papá ayuda a mi hermano a construir la casa en el árbol, ¿tú me ayudarás a plantar los arboles en el bosque, verdad? Por favor, que mamá no puedes, pues deber cuidar de Nathaniel… ¿Si?- Pidió la hija de Clint, tirando de la manga de Bruce.

-Si, por su puesto.- Bruce le sonrió a la niña.

-Vamos, deja en paz al tío Bruce y ve a dormir. ¿No ves que está cansado de haber cortado tanta leña?- Regañó Clint a su hija. Bruce le aseguró que la niña no lo estaba molestando, pero aun así, Clint insistió que era hora de que sus hijos se fueran a la cama.

Era un padre sorpresivamente estricto. Si fueran sus hijos, Bruce no les pondría tantas reglas.

Si fueran sus hijos, él…

-¿Nos leerás una historia para dormir, papá?-

-Claro, en cuanto acabe de lavar los platos.-

-No los laves, déjalos así. De todas formas se van a volver a ensuciar.-

-Que niños, en serio…- Suspiró de Clint de mejor humor, algo divertido por la sugerencia de sus pequeños.

Bruce pensó en silencio y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta quedar al lado de Clint y le quitó el plato sucio que estaba lavando.

-Anda, ve con ellos. Yo lavaré el resto.-

Clint se negó al inicio, pero Bruce se hizo el sordo y eventualmente el asesino terminó por aceptar la ayuda, No era posible negociar con Bruce cuando se ponía tan terco.

Llevó a sus dos hijos de la mano a su cuarto en el segundo piso. Bruce se quedo sólo en la cocina.

Tallaba los trastes con el jabón líquido verdoso hasta que no podía ver sus manos entre la espuma. Era una tarea cansada para muchos, pero a Bruce le pareció relajante. Si de pendiera de él, no le molestaría pasar el resto de sus días con ese tipo de rutina familiar.

Qué lástima que eso era imposible para personas como él.

Se desconcertó por la crueldad de su propio pensamiento; un plato en su mano empezó a crujir cuando sus dedos lo apretaron hasta quedarse blancos.

 _… cuando te enfadas?_

El plato estalló en pedazos. La porcelana llovió sobre el piso con un tintineo como de cascabeles. Bruce sangraba de la palma de su mano; era una cortada superficial pero escandalosa.

Se limpió la herida con agua y un poco del jabón verde para los platos.

Ver su propia sangre estuvo a punto de despertar a Hulk, pues su sangre era también la sangre del monstruo ,y no le hacía ninguna gracia verla derramada por culpa del inútil humano con el que compartía su cuerpo.

Una repentina ira hizo que la sangre le hirviera como lava. Sentía cada latido de su corazón como una explosión en su pecho.

El murmullo de una mujer llegó a sus oídos desde el segundo piso. Conocía la melodía. La esposa de Clint arrullaba a Nathaniel con una canción de cuna.

La mujer nunca se enteró de que en sus deseos de hacer que su hijo se durmiera, también había logrado que el ser dentro de Bruce se mantuviera inactivo.

Era más que suficiente para que Bruce le estuviera agradecido.

* * *

 _¿De qué color …_

Bruce despertó con el corazón martillando y una jaqueca. El sudor le había pegado sus ropas al cuerpo.

La gélida brisa de la noche que se colaba por la ventana. Tiritaba, o quizá ya estaba temblando desde mucho antes de despertar.

Se sentó e inspeccionó la habitación con ojos desorbitados e inyectados de sangre. No veía a nadie, pero era imposible que estuviese solo.

No podía estarlo, pues alguien le había susurrado algo al oído. Era el mismo alguien que había escuchado en la mañana.

-¿Quién está allí?-

A menos que el intruso fuese un verdadero idiota, Bruce no tenía ninguna esperanza de recibir una respuesta. A pesar de todo, estaba decidido a poner un fin a ese asunto de una vez por todas.

Fue hasta la ventana con la intención de cerrarla y de inspeccionar si no había nadie merodeando afuera de la casa. Sin embargo, el cielo casi libre de estrellas y la luna robaron toda su atención. Casi en contra de su voluntad, se quedo mirando a la única estrella que brillaba esa noche. Ya fuese por el brillo de la luna o el azul oscuro del cielo, la estrella no emitía una luz blanca.

Bruce entrecerró los ojos y se acomodó los anteojos. Ahora que la veía con atención, tenía el mismo color que lo había plagado todo el día.

Era el color que mas odiaba.

Un destello le partió la mente en dos. Bruce sintió como si Hulk le desgarrara el cerebro y saliera del él , como si eclosionara de un cascarón. El monstruo estaba a punto de abrir los ojos.

Bruce sintió tanto dolor que no pudo ni gritar.

Alguien más débil hubiera deseado estar muerto en vez de soportarlo.

-¿Bruce, puedo pasar?- la voz de Clint vino desde el otro lado de la puerta. Bruce escuchó como su amigo movía la perilla. Quiso detenerlo y advertirle que se le alejara, pero de su boca solo salieron gruñidos llenos de furia. La puerta se abrió sin que pudiera hacer nada. –Lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero hay alguien que…-

El asesino enmudeció al ver a Bruce encorvado como bestia y con apenas la suficiente consciencia para no atacarlo.

Bruce se retorcía, pero aun tenía el control de sí mismo. Pero…

 _Tus ojos. Quiero ver el color de tus ojos._

Y con eso, Hulk despertó. Eso fue más de lo que Bruce pudo soportar, y se precipitó en una ceguera blanca del mismo modo en que un condenado se hunde en un abismo.

En esta ocasión, no hubo ninguna canción ni ningún consuelo que lo sacara del trance.

Conforme Bruce caía mas dentro de su mismo inconsciente, el blanco se transformó en verde.

Era el color de los ojos del monstruo, igual que el color de la sensación que lo abrumaba cada vez que veía a Clint con su familia.

Hulk rugió al momento que destruía parta de la casa y se abalanzaba con todas su fuerzas hacia Clint.

 _Sabía que eran de ese color._

En el cielo, la estrella desapareció, dejando atrás todo el desastre que había causado sin ningún remordimiento.

* * *

Destrozó todo en su camino. Los arboles se quebraban a la mitad y sus caídas hacían retumbar la tierra. Las piedras se pulverizaban bajo sus pies. Los rugidos de Hulk ahuyentaban a los animales y su eco se resonaba en toda la zona.

Era la sinfonía de la ira y la destrucción.

Una flecha perforó el hombro de Hulk. El enorme monstruo regresó el ataque en forma de una embestida. Clint la evadió de milagro, pero no pudo hacer nada en contra del puntapié que Hulk había preparado para él. Salió volando por los aires como si estuviera hecho de trapo y se estrelló contra una roca. Algo crujió en su espalda y escupió sangre.

Derrotado pero consciente, Clint solo pudo observar como Hulk se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

Esta vez, era a matar.

-Bruce, espera.- pidió con un hilo de voz.- Por favor…-

Hulk lo miraba. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de odio. Gritó al cielo y se abalanzó hacia el asesino. Clint supo que no volvería a casa con su familia.

No importaba, al menos había llevado a Hulk lejos de ellos y tenían a alguien que protegería de ellos. Alguien en quien Clint confiaba más que nadie.

* * *

Natasha sintió como la sangre se le helaba en sus venas. Pocas veces en su vida el miedo la había invadido de esa manera.

Había logrado interponerse entre Hulk y Clint casi de milagro. Los arboles desgarrados y animales que huían aullando llenos de miedo eran su única compañía.

-¡Ya fue suficiente Bruce!-

La sombra de Hulk cubría a la asesina. Estaba tan cerca del monstruo que podía escuchar el retumbar de su corazón. Sonaban como martillos destrozando un muro.

Pero es corazón no era solamente de Hulk.

Haciendo uso de todo su valor y con Clint diciéndole en susurros que se alejara cuanto antes, Natasha caminó hacia Hulk. La bestia gruñó alarmada y amenazó con dar un golpe fatal. Sus ojos verdes rodeados de sangre parecían a punto de explotar.

-Bruce.- Natasha estaba a un par de pasos de Hulk. Estiró una mano sin temor.- Vuelve.-

De su boca salió la misma canción que Linda había cantado esa tarde. Hulk luchó contra la melodía, pero terminó por ceder y desaparecer cuando Bruce despertó de su trance.

Con las ropas rasgadas y los nudillos bañados de lodo y sangre, Bruce cayó de espalda contra el suelo. Estuvo consciente por solo unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que comprendiera lo que había hecho.

Su última mirada se la dirigió a los asesinos. No había reproche en sus ojos.

Sintió una punzada de remordimiento, luego perdió el conocimiento y todo se desvaneció.

* * *

Despertó dos días después en una cueva. Natasha estaba a su lado.

Fue ella quien lo sostuvo cuando las memorias de la tragedia que había estado a punto de ocasionar plagaron la mente de Bruce y este empezó a llorar de rabia.

No contra otros, solo contra sí mismo.

Tal y como siempre había sido.

* * *

-Gracias por no llevarme de vuelta.-

-Sabes muy bien que Clint…-

-Sé que me perdonaría, y por eso te agradezco que me hayas alejado de él y su familia. No quiero causarles más daño. A las personas buenas como ellos no deberían pasarles cosas malas como yo.-

-Deja de hablar como si fueras un patético parásito. ¡Ya pasó una semana desde que perdiste el control! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de sentir lástima por ti mismo? ¿O acaso piensas quedarte en esta cueva toda tu vida, como un ermitaño?

-Quizá, pero nadie te obliga a quedarte. Si quieres, vete.-

- _Si quieres vete, si quieres vete._ Por favor Bruce, no me hables como si me estuvieras liberando. Jamás me quedaría a tu lado por lástima ni compasión. No tengo tiempo para este tipo de sentimentalismos infantiles.-

-No sé qué idea tienes de mi Natasha, pero estás equivocada. Quédate entonces, pero si te decepcionó, no quiero reproches. Al fin y al cabo, eres tu quien está decidiendo esperar a un monstruo.-

-Al monstruo no, al humano. Y sé que Bruce Banner reaccionara tarde o temprano, y cuando lo este, yo estaré aquí esperándolo. Es por eso que me quedo Bruce, porque sé que algún día estarás de vuelta. No hay otra razón.-

* * *

Bruce se dio cuenta que si hablaba con Natasha, sus heridas cerraban con más rapidez. Cuando por fin pudo contarle a su amiga de lo que haba sentido cuanto intentó acabar con Clint, Natasha descubrió que ella había sentido la misma sensación de odio creado por una voz que resonaba en su cabeza.

Había pasado tiempo, pero la memoria aun estaba fresca en su memoria.

Esa sensación, ese eco malicioso y burlón no era de ese mundo.

 _"¿Lo amas?"_

 _"El amor es para los niños. Tengo una deuda con él."_

 _"¿Envidias a su esposa, humana? ¡Ah, eso es! Tienes envidia. Ya ves, no eres tan complicada como crees. Ningún humano es complicado, en realidad. Su complejidad es solo una excusa que inventan cada vez que sus ojos se ponen verdes de envidia, y los humanos siempre la sienten. Siempre, siempre…Son patéticos."_

Natasha escapó del recuerdo y no dejo que ningún sentimiento se dibujara en su rostro. Escuchó a Bruce con atención sin interrumpirlo, y por un momento, pensó seriamente en compartir su experiencia.

Decidió no hacerlo

¿Qué ganaría con hacer que Bruce resentiría a un dios muerto?

Peor aún, podría despertar a Hulk.

-Odio el verde.- suspiró Bruce viendo con desdén al pasto que lo rodeaba. Ese había sido uno de sus motivos por los que no había querida salir de la cueva. –Lo odio en verdad.-

Natasha no respondió, pero era verdad.

Ella también lo odiaba.

Pero…

No, eso mejor lo guardaría para otro momento. Por ahora, Bruce estaba cansado y lo mejor no era agobiarlo.

-Gracias, Natasha. Y perdóname por lo que te dije… No debí rechazar tu ayuda de esa manera.-

-Oh no, ¿no vas a llorar en mi hombro, verdad?-

-Estábamos teniendo un lindo momento, y lo arruinaste.-

-Yo creo que evite que se convirtiera en una cursilería. En otras palabras, lo mejoré.-

-Quizá tengas razón.

-Siempre tengo razón, Bruce.-

Los dos se sonrieron. Nastasha tomó a Bruce de la mano y ambos se quedaron mirando al verde paisaje que los rodeaba.

No se hablaron por un buen tiempo, pero la verdad era que no era necesario.

Estaban tranquilos, y se sentían felices.

Eso era suficiente.

* * *

-La envidia es un monstruo de ojos verdes. También lo es la furia, los celos, la frustración… Quizá por eso me transformó en Hulk tan seguido: porque es lo único que siento.-

-No Bruce, el verde es más que eso. Es el color más pacífico y el símbolo de la renovación y la naturaleza. Si este bosque ardiera, de las cenizas renacerían hierbas más verdes que las anteriores.-

-Que mórbida, Natasha ¿Entonces para que el verde sea positivo, tiene que venir después de la muerte de algo más?-

-No creo que deba haber muerte, es mas como aceptar que aunque algo malo haya pasado, se puede seguir adelante. Incluso si el fuego te consume, renaces más fuerte… pero solo si así lo quieres.-

-Debe sentirse bien tener esa visión. Aunque la verdad, no suena nada mal.-

-¿Quieres tratar de aceptarla?-

-Sí, sí quiero.-

-Entonces ya podemos irnos de este bosque.-

-Pero antes hay algo que debo hacer. Natasha, ¿podrías ayudarme?-

* * *

Clint hizo tronar su cuello e impulsó su espalda con sus manos. Tomó un hondo respiro y siguió cortando leños.

El ejercicio le caía de maravilla. Se sentía bien estar de pie otra vez sin necesitar muletas; sus heridas aun le punzaban de vez en cuando, en especial su cuello, pero la recuperación que había logrado en esos meses eran increíbles y hasta imposibles para cualquier otra persona.

Era uno de los beneficios que traía el entrenamiento de SHIELD: la recuperación mejorada del cuerpo.

Dejó de cortar y miró hacia el bosque. Espero ver a Natasha o a Bruce saliendo de ellos y saludándolo, pero como siempre no vio a nadie.

Se preguntó si siquiera los volvería a ver. Su familia no compartía su nostalgia, y Clint no los culpaba. Era comprensible que después del arranque de furia de Hulk le tuvieran temor a Bruce. No lo odiaban ni le guardaban rencor, simplemente le tenían miedo.

Todos menos el pequeño Natahniel, quien todavía estaba muy verde como para que saber que era el miedo. Con suerte, pensaba Clint, el llegaría a pensar en el tío Bruce con cariño en el futuro. También deseaba que conociera a su tía Natasha.

Puso en hacha en el suelo y se sentó sobre el césped. Por un momento se imaginó su vida como una persona normal a la que nunca entrenaron para ser un asesino, como un hombre que no tenía que esconder a su familia en medio de un bosque para mantenerla a salvo. Quizá en esa vida, Clint pudiera recibir visitas de sus amigos sin ningún miedo.

Que envidia le daban esos hombres y mujeres normales.

 _¿De qué color son…_

-¿Qué?- Busco con la mirada, pero no vio a nadie cerca.

De nuevo escuchó un eco. Se puso de pie, alarmado y con el hacha en mano.

Otra vez oyó una voz. En esta ocasión, era la de su hija, que se acercaba corriendo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Papá, ven pronto! Es maravilloso lo que pasó.-

-Tranquila, no grites tan fuerte.-

-Lo siento…-

Clint se arrepintió de sus palabras. Se acercó a la niña y le revolvió el cabello.

-No te preocupes. Pero, ¿qué es lo que decías? Parecías muy contenta sobre algo que había pasado.-

-¡Si, ven conmigo! Mamá y los demás ya están allí. Vamos, date prisa.-

Riendo, su hija lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a correr. Clint torció la boca del dolor, pero fue tras su pequeña sin rechistar y se esforzó por mantener el paso.

Lo guió al lado opuesto del bosque.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Están todos bien?-

-No te preocupes, Clint. Pero mira allá.- Linda señaló hacia delante.

Clint había estado tan ansioso por cuidar a su familia que no notó el pequeño cobertizo y los varios árboles recién plantados. Su hijo, aunque no era una casa en el árbol, estuvo fascinado con el cobertizo nuevo. Se moría de ganas por llenarlo con herramientas y trabajar junto a su padre.

Cuando Clint lo inspeccionó, se dio cuenta que el cobertizo estaba hecho con la misma madera que Bruce había cortado meses atrás.

Por su parte, su hija se había ido a ver los montoncitos de tierra que algún día serian arboles. Prometió regarlos diario y cuidar de ellos en sequías y nevadas.

-¿Crees que haya sido Bruce quien hizo todo esto?- preguntó su esposa. Nataniel miraba curioso a sus padres desde los brazos de su madre, balbuceando y sonriendo.

-No me queda duda. Y el diseño perfeccionista del cobertizo es sin duda obra de Natasha.-

Linda y Clint conversaron sobre Bruce y Natasha, y llegaron a la conclusión de que Clint los buscaría mas tarde. Sin embargo, Linda no se mostró convencida sobre la idea de dejar que Bruce volviera a su casa.

-Espero algún día dejar de tenerle miedo, pero cada vez que pienso en ese monstruo verde… Perdóname Clint, pero todavía no puedo. -

-Y aun así, ese monstruo nos salvo la vida a mí y a mi equipo en varias ocasiones.-

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.-

-Linda, a mí también me daba miedo. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, sentí ganas de matarlo. No porque lo odiara, sino para mantener a salvo a todos de un monstruo sin control. Incluso cuando no estaba transformado, lo evitaba. No le hablaba y mucho menos trataba de conocerlo, solo quería que se alejara de mi. Pero luego, cuando empecé a convivir con él, me di cuenta de que no podía tenerle miedo a Bruce solo a causa de Hulk.-

-¿Qué quieres decir, Clint?-

-Si no puedes olvidar lo que hizo Hulk, al menos trata de recordar también a Bruce. De esa forma, estoy seguro que llegarás a perdonarlo.-

Linda se mordió los labios. No le hizo ninguna promesa que no pudiera cumplir a su esposo, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir su consejo lo mejor que pudiera. Una parte de ella resintió que a personas como Bruce le pasaran cosas como Hulk.

Se merecía algo mejor, y solo podía esperar que encontrara la paz que tanto deseaba. Ahora que Natasha lo acompañaba, Linda sabia que Bruce podría lograrlo.

Y quizá un día, ella llegaría a perdonarlo.

Nathaniel dijo algo. Tanto Clint como linda se quedaron pasmados ante la primera palabra de su hijo.

No fue el esperado 'mamá' o 'papá'.

No era una palabra en realidad, pero si se escuchaba con atención, sonaba muy parecido a 'Bruce.'

El bebé empezó a reír tras su primer intento de comunicarse. Linda decidió que independiente de si su miedo hacia Bruce era permanente o no, nunca le transmitiría ese temor a su hijo.

Sería una injusticia tanto para Nathaniel como para Bruce.

Por su parte, Clint estaba feliz. No había visto a su familia tan entusiasmada en meses. Llegó a creer que el trauma dejado por Hulk nunca se iría por completo de sus vidas, y ver a sus hijos sonriendo de nuevo hizo que se le olvidara todo tipo de envidia hacia otras personas.

¿Cómo podía enviar a alguien más cuando tenía a una familia contenta?

Demonios, era una cursilería, pero para él, era todo lo que deseaba en su vida.

En su mente, le agradeció Bruce por haberle hecho darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era. En sus pensamientos, también agradeció a Natasha por haberle salvado la vida.

Les deseó a sus dos amigos buena suerte en sus caminos, y en compañía de sus hijos y su esposa, volvió a su hogar.

* * *

Vio toda esa escena y sintió asco.

Quizá debería enviarles un incendio o una nevada extrema para enseñarles una lección.

No, eso era muy aburrido. Mejor sería hacer que el arquero le fuese infiel a su esposa o que le mintiera a sus hijos.

Ese era el tipo de drama que valía la pena ver. Un verdadero espectáculo digno de un dios, y él era el dios más grande todos.

Sería incluso más divertido que cuando casi logró que la bestia verde asesinara al arquero y a su familia con su ataque de envidia. Podía sonar cruel (aunque la verdad le importaba muy poco si así era), pero no era totalmente su culpa.

Nadie le había dicho a Loki que fingir ser el rey de Asgard sería tan aburrido. Y un dios aburrido debe encontrar una forma de divertirse, tan simple como eso.

Y los humanos eran por mucho la raza mas manipulable y entretenida de los siete reinos.

Si alguien era culpable, entonces eran ellos por ser tan débiles. Loki solo se aprovechaba de su debilidad, no la causaba.

-Ya los veo.-

Sentado en el trono y con la apariencia de Odin, Loki localizó al hombre verde y a la asesina. Estaban vagando por el bosque, muy lejos ya de la casa del arquero. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ocasionar caos.

Esta vez, quizá debería mentirle a Banner y decirle que Romanoff tenía órdenes de matarlo. O quizá debería engañar a la asesina y convencerla de que Banner era demasiado peligroso y que lo mejor era liberarlo de su miseria.

Ambas opciones eran tan buenas que Loki se tardó bastante tiempo en decidir. Al final se inclinó por la primera idea, pues el monstruo verde todavía le debía la golpiza de años atrás.

 _"Insignificante gusano"_ lo había llamado, pero después de que lo convenciera de deshacerse de la asesina, sería Loki quien reiría al último.

-Entremos en tu mente, maldito humano.- Loki cerró los ojos y se concentró en su hechizo. Su mente viajó a través de los reinos hasta Midgard. No tardó en encontrarse con la mente de Banner, tal y como había hecho meses atrás. -¿De qué color son tus ojos cuando te enfadas? ¿De qué color son…?-

Una mano enorme lo sujetó por el cuello. Loki empezó a asfixiarse aun cuando era solo su mente y no su cuerpo el que estaba a merced de Hulk.

-Lárgate- dijo el monstruo.

Pero cuando la mente de Loki pudo ver con más claridad, se dio cuenta de que era Banner y no Hulk el que lo expulsaba de su mente, y de que esa mano no era más que la de un simple humano.

De un puñetazo, Loki volvió a su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo resintió el hechizo fallido y su transformación estuvo a punto de desaparecer. La barba de Odin desapareció, su cabello blanco volvió a ser negro y sus ojos regresaron a su color natural.

-Padre, ¿está todo bien?-

Loki reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su hermano y volvió a transformarse en un segundo. Thor lo encontró con la apariencia de su padre, pero la respiración jadeante y cansada de Loki hizo que el dios del trueno se acercara.

-¿Te encuentras bien, padre? Deberíamos ir con los sanadores cuanto antes.-

-Olvídalo Thor, no es nada.- Loki miró a Thor directo a los ojos.- Solo necesito descansar un poco y…-

Una melodía empezó a resonar dentro de la mente de Loki. Era una canción de cuna.

Su hechizo no se había roto por completo.

Odiaba esa canción más que nada en el mundo. Era muy similar a la que su madre le había cantado cuando era un niño no más grande que el hijo del arquero.

Malditos humanos, si que los odiaba.

-Padre, deja que te ayude. No podemos permitir que tu saluda se deteriore.- dijo Thor mientras Odin lo miraba con ojos perdidos.

Para su sorpresa, esos mismos ojos azules de pronto se volvieron verdes.

Ya había visto esos ojos antes.

Como siempre, brillaban con ira y frustración, pero sobre todo, con envidia.


End file.
